Han
}} The Han Dynasty (commonly called Han) is a major country in Asia. Their Discord is: https://discord.gg/8vd8XBm Overview The Han Dynasty as a nation was formed on the 12th of July, 2019. The reason of the formation of the nation is the fall of The Qin Dynasty and the forming members wanted to continue the legacy of the falling Qin. History On 12 July 2019, the then Qin emperor XDA1 declared his abdication and the disband of Qin. Leaders of several major towns in Qin decided to create a new nation to continue the legacy of Qin and prevent opposing countries from gaining control of Qin's towns. And Han was born on the same day. On 14 July 2019, Qin was officially disbanded and most of the Qin's town joined Han. On 1 August 2019, some Sui, Yue and Majapahit players tried to create a town called MajaPalace inside the under-constructing Han's palace. The town got deleted by the mods after receiving reports of claim blocking. On the same day, Han declared war on Sui_Dynasty and Yue. A few days later, Han declared war on Qin, the nation created by CobetKar, aka BommBap. On 10 August 2019, Han's palace was primarily completed. On 12 August 2019. Han became the most populated nation in the server. Later on, its population dropped sharply and it's now the 4th largest populated nation. On 6 September 2019, Han was declared war by the Philippines due to an attack launched by Han, which is caused by the territory conflicts with the Philippines. Foreign Relation Han has a generally peaceful relationship with most of the nations in the server, especially Chinese nations. Just like most of the Asian countries, Han is in the House of Uesugi and Empress Shia is one of the current Uesugi leaders, after Cascadian leader RangerMK01 stepped down from the position. Besides the House of Uesugi, Han is also a member of Entente. At the moment of writing, Han is having the following countries as enemies: * Sui_Dynasty * Yue * Qin (Note that this is not the well-known Chinese nation Qin, but the one created by CobetKar, aka BommBap) The nations mentioned above are having war with Han due to the manslaughter of Chinese, especially Han members by those nations' members * Philippines The nation mentioned above was having war with Han due to a territory conflict over the real-life Macau location. Right now, the conflict ended with an agreement between two parties. Major Cities * Chongqing * Changsha * Wuhan * Bian_jing * Hang_Zhou * Shang_hai * Zhumadian * Macao * Heng-An Notable people * Empress Shia_chan (formerly known as Maxifunseeker43) * Prince A1azan: Crown Prince * Prime Minister XxSlayerMCxX * Marshal xpfung_YT: one of its main fighters * Duke Fan_Gao: the leader of the Delta region of Changjiang * Duke windyang: the leader of Bianjing * Omoshiroi_Sana: was one of its main fighters * Toby_The: The Grand Builder of the nation Trivias * Empress Shia_chan (formerly known as Maxifunseeker43) was the mayor of Macao before creating Chang-an and becoming the leader of Han. * Han's population boomed to 250+ just within 4 days. * Han's palace was claim-blocked by its enemy nations * Han is the first main nation in Mainland China that is ruled by real-life Chinese Category:Nations Category:Asia